What If?
by Limanehious
Summary: When reading The Amazing Harry Potter Books, did you ever think 'what if that didn't happen' or 'what if they were a second too late' these are basically a series of one shots of the what ifs. Major AU.


If you like what ifs? Then this is great! Every what if possible. And if your missing your favourite one then just tell me and I'll do it!

What if Peter didn't betray them?

It was a nice sunny day, it was Warm with a slight breeze and was the first bit of good weather they have had in a while.

It was a good excuse to go outside and have fun and forgot about the war that is coming.

So because of that only a few people were inside the castle.

And Peter pettigrew was one of them.

He had been kicked out of the group by the beach tree by Sirius black, as Peter forgot a vital ingredient for a prank, it went completely wrong and the prank turned on them.

They had detentions till Easter, which was over half a term away.

Peter was walking along the seventh floor corridor feeling sorry for himself and felt like wanting to kill someone.

"I want to hurt black for what he did to me, he completely embarrassed me and I wouldn't of done the same, so why did he? I want to make people pay for making me sad and hurt.

I want to..." he thought and was surprised when suddenly a door appeared.

Peter had never seen this door before, which is strange as he has memorised the school.

He heard soft murmuring behind the door, and suddenly walked in, after having a spur of gryffindor courage.

What he saw didn't surprise him, yet he was still shocked.

There sat a couple dozen slitherins, thinking of ways of getting into thier dark lords ranks, bellatrix black looked like to be leading them, she was talking in her loud annoying baby voice saying how her fiancée and his brother has become death eaters and that she will be soon joining them.

Peter was shocked, stunned. He knew some of the slytherins were bad, but there was some first and second years, one of them being narcissa black, who was bethroned to a death eater already, lucius malfoy.

she was only a first year, and was quite kind. Peter remembered that on the first day she was with her sister bellatrix, and bellatrix pushed someone over, calling them a blood traitor.

Sirius and James hexed bellatrix but narcissa helped the kid up.

He was called bill weasley and was in gryffindor, first year.

Narcissa and him became good friends on the train, but when she was sorted into slytherin she couldn't see him anymore.

Narcissa had to get married to malfoy this summer, and they must produce an heir by christmas. But she was only 11?

Some people have harsh life's. She looked tired and scared.

Narcissa saw Peter and mouthed him to go, but it was to late.

Snape saw where narcissa was looking and turned to look too.

His eyes widened in shock and he shouted out spy! Peter tried to escape but it was too late. He got stunned.

Peter retained conscious and noticed He was tied up.

He tried to summon his wand but it was no use. He wasn't talented! But then Peter remembered.

He had an amazing gift that hardly anyone had. He was a seer.

Peter tried to bring it up but it was no use, he had no confidence.

But then he remembered what lily said. She said it was an amazing gift and that you don't have to be clever to use it, she said it was unique!

Peter heard footsteps and quickly tried. Luckily, it worked.

He saw him being asked if he wanted to be a death eater and he said yes, then he saw him betraying the fellow marauders and finally he saw him telling voldemort where to find the potters.

He saw James dying and then went upstairs, he saw lily die!

Peter quickly snapped out of it, he couldn't let lily die, not after how nice she is!

He heard a cough and squinted through his eyes to see who it was, it was luckily narcissa.

She told him that they are ready for him. She seems scared, he noted and he gave her an encouraging smile.

He whispered to her "do you want to come with me? I'll help you shelter from them and you won't have to marry that malfoy and have a boy under your will, you'll get to see bill again and you can became good friends again."

she thought about it for a miniute and gave him a tiny nod.

She gave him back his wand after cutting the ropes through.

Success he thought, escaping to gryffindors common room with narcissa in tow.

Peter returned to the common room with Narcissa and ran to his dormitory and got out the marauders map.

He quickly skimmed it to see where the fellow marauders were and lily.

He saw them heading to the common room and told Narcissa to wait in their toilets.

Then he got Bill weasley from the first year dormitory and got the marauders and lily to come into the dormitory.

They looked suspicious but otherwise came.

"hi everyone, ermm.. I've got some good news and some bad news, first here's the good news, I was walking along the seventh floor corridor when across from that stupid statue of trying to get trolls to ballett dance, when I found a room.

Here's the bad news, I heard some murmuring from the room, so I opened the door.

What I saw didn't completely shock me, but it shocked me a lot.

I saw loads of slytherins trying to get into being death eaters, sorry sirius, but bellatrix was leading them, talking in her whiny baby voice of hers... So annoying." peter said, looking apologetic at Sirius.

"it's okay wormtail, and I'm sorry for shouting at you and kicking you out of our gang,

I came up here to apologise to you, is that it?

Because if so, why did you need Bill here?" sirius said, gesturing to Bill, who looked confused.

"no that's not all of it, there's loads more.

Well when I was looking round before anyone relized I was there, I saw loads of first and second years there, one of them was narcissa black."

Peter replied, looking at bill and sirius to see their reactions.

Sirius looked crestfallen, muttering, 'but she was alright' but it was Bill who had the biggest reaction.

Bill started to cry into palms of his hands.

Lily went to comfort him, but it was no use, he started to go to the bathroom for a tissue, but Peter stopped him in time.

"wait!" Peter half shouted, catching everyones attention.

"I have something else to tell you!" and he Went on to explain what else happened.

Everyone looked shocked, but lily looked proud and when Peter had finished, she whispered in his ear "I told you that you are unique in your own way."

But it was bill that surprised them all, he was no longer crying, but was tearing the room apart, looking for narcissa. "WHERE IS SHE?" he screamed, stopping only to get an answer from Peter.

"she's in the bathroom," he replied. Half laughing at the way Bill ran to the bathroom...

2 months later..

"come on Narcissa, Bills waiting for you!" screamed Lily, who later that day was celebrating her 6 month anniversary with James. It had been good this term and now they're packing up for the holidays, they can't help but wonder what's going to happen.

Narcissa was going go live with her cousin Sirius as she couldn't go back with being a traitor. Everytime she walked past Bellatrix and Lucius they tried to hex her, so Bill had become her personal bodyguard. They had got very close and it would be safe to say might be going out In a year or so's time.

Life was good for them at the moment, but who knew what the future may bring, with Voldemort being a potential threat. Lily and the marauders recently got asked to be in the Order Of The Phoenix, and gladly agreed, they felt like they may need to do something to help or will burst.

The End.

The first chapter. Like?


End file.
